1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fertilizer dispenser and more particularly pertains to such dispensers which may be used with liquid fertilizer on an adjustable automatic basis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of liquid fertilizer dispensers is known in the prior art. More specifically, such dispensers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of dispensing liquid fertilizer are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. Typical of such devices are those shown in U.S. Letters Pat. Nos. 5,005,601; 3,658,211; 4,995,418; 4,957,134; 4,870,991; and 4,033,509. These relatively complicated devices are not suitable for the average homeowner to conveniently use.
In this respect, the device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of use by the average home owner or gardener.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved liquid fertilizer dispensers which can be used by the average consumer. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.